The life of Beauty and the Beast
by Harlequinader
Summary: The story of our favourite Adventure Time coupling and the twin daughters they raised...
1. Chapter 1

**_If this isn't updated frequently don't be mad, this first chapter is just a taste of what's to_**_ come..._

Chapter 1: Parenthood, probably.

Finn pointed to another picture of him as a baby "Oh oh this is me in the tub! And this is me in the grass! And that's Jake trying to eat me!" he laughed

Jake blushed "Hey dude I didn't know other little kids weren't food!"

Marceline stretched, flipping the pages of the scrap book as she sat on her new, super comfy couch with Finn on one side and Jake on the other. Jake yawned "Hey man, can we go?" he asked Finn "I'm super tired, and I promised Lady I would go check on the pups tonight too."

Marceline raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah, you had kids… How's that working out baby?"

Jake beamed "Awesome! But seriously Finn let's get the crunk out of here I'm tired…"

Marceline pet his head "I get baby, have fun with parenthood!"

Finn nodded "Oh yeah man!" he hugged Marceline "Thanks for hanging with us Marcy!"

Marceline hissed, making Jake jump "My pleasure." She said with a cackling laugh and another hiss. Finn laughed and rolled his eyes "Alright bye Mar-mar."

Marceline was alone, she floated into her room and spotted her axe base, she picked it up and yawned not feeling too inspired. She looked down at herself; she was in sweatpants, convers and a black tank top. "Nowhere to go but home," she sang softly "Home home home where is your home? Marceline do you walk alone…?" she yawned again and set down the base

She hovered just above her bed, wondering who would be up at such a late hour, her lips curled into a mischievous smile as she realized _exactly_ who would be up at this hour.

Bubble gum tossed and turned and tossed and turned, she felt like something was missing.

She had gone to see Lady Rainicorn today, after hearing she had had puppies and has spent her afternoon in the barn talking about her life so far with Marceline.

"왜 나 한테 말 안 했어?" Rainicorn had asked with a frown

Bubble gum blushed "Sorry Lady…I didn't know how you would react… It hadn't even been a year last time before we broke up!"

"Marceline 짓을 오, 그래, 책임 일은 잘 안 됐나 보구나." Lady nodded and sipped her tea, picking up Viola and fixing her diaper before setting her down

Bubble gum shook her head "Then she left the tree house and went off doing who knows what and bumming around Ooo…I really missed her."

"언니가 행복한 공주님이야로! 그게 얼마나 나 한테 중요한 건 문서라고!" Lady leaned across the table and wrapped her rainbow coloured body around PB.

The princess smiled "Aw Lady, you're the best." She cooed softly

Now she lay alone and thought about all Lady's children running around, 'Do I want children?' she asked herself 'With Marceline?' she wondered

Suddenly something slid beside her and cuddled up to her "Hey Bonnibel…" Marceline sighed

Bubble gum looped their fingers together "Hi Marcy, how was Finn and Jake's visit?"

Marceline nodded "Not too bad, lots of baby picture though…"

The princess smiled "Yeah…babies…"

Marceline yawned and nibbled on the princess's ear "What do you think?"

"About?"

Marceline kissed her cheek "Babies."  
The princess turned a deep red "Like, having babies? That would be…mathematical I guess."

Marceline sat up in bed "How would we do it though…I mean unless you could build yourself a di-"

PB clamped her hand over Marceline's mouth "No no no no no!" she was totally bewildered

Marceline shrugged "It was a joke sensitive pants…" then she lay back in bed

Bubble gum leapt out of bed and ran over to her desk drawer, all the while Marceline watched with a raised eyebrow "What are you doing baby?"

She pulled out some blueprints and ran back to the bed, flinging herself into Marceline's arms "I built the Lemongrabs, right? I can surely build a couple of kids-"

Marceline's eyes got really wide "Woah I wasn't seriously discussing what it would be like to have kids Bonnibel!"

The princess tucked the plans under her pillow "I-I know!" she said turning red again

Marceline cradled her in her lap, her soft bubble gum hair tickling her nose "Besides what if 'responsibility demands sacrifice' again, then what?"

Bubble gum was silent "What could be more strenuous than that…"

Marceline laughed "Parenthood, maybe?"

Bubble gum laughed too "I guess so…" then she lay happily in Marceline's arms and let her slowly slide her pyjama bottoms off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aww what a sweet picture right? Well the story just gets sweeter! Set one and a half years after the events of chapter 1! R&R if you like it, baby!**_

Chapter 2: Double Trouble

Marceline crossed her arms, she had a lab coat and goggles on, and it was seriously cramping her style.

It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud was in the sky…

Bubble gum stood over a metal counter pouring chemicals into tubes and writing down numbers and symbols that seemed to not make any sense whatsoever.

Marceline picked up a newspaper next to her began to read with a bored expression, it was dated about a year ago, the headline read _Princess of Candy Kingdom to Wed_ and it had a picture of the princess in her wedding dress, standing at the altar with Marceline. Her eyes lingered on the picture of Princess Bubble gum, she was glowing, she was beautiful and she was her princess now. Although Hunson was never informed Marceline knew that going to the Nightosphere with such news would be disastrous so she had never bothered. The Candy citizens had of course been thrilled that their beloved princess had found love, but Lemongrab would only allow her rule of the Candy Kingdom "If- and only if you are not crowned queen, Marceline! That would be unnaaaaaaaacceptibleeeeee! "

Marceline shuddered "That voice…" she muttered

Finally she could stand it no longer and went up to the princess, resting her head on her shoulder "What are you doing?" she asked

Bubble gum squinted at the test tube in her hands "I'm creating our daughter…"

Marceline kissed her neck, leaving a little kiss mark "You know I think I'm going to be a great mom!"

Bubble gum raised an eyebrow, stopping to write some formula down "What are you talking about Marcy, you're the dad."

"What?" Marceline exclaimed, crossing her arms and walking over to Science's cage. The rat looked at her and twitched her nose, then jumped up and headed over to her exercise wheel.

Marceline stuck her tongue out at Bubble gum, "I saw that." She said

Marceline sighed and floated over Science's cage "If it's a girl, can we name her Bonnibel?" she asked

Bubble gum shrugged "If you like that, dear, of course we can. But how about Princess Gummy I like that too…"

Marceline floated over to her and tipped over a serum called _doubling potion_ accidently, staring at the princess in horror. Bubble gum waved her hands about "Oh Glob oh Glob!" she exclaimed

Marceline hit the floor "What's going to happen?" she exclaimed

Bubble gum began to cry "I don't know!" the serum bubbled up and exploded all over the room, sending Marceline and the princess flying into the far wall.

Marceline grabbed her and put her back to the explosion so PB only got a bit of it "Are you ok? Bonnie?! Bonnie?!" she screamed hysterically

The princess waved her hand and coughed "I'm ok…" she peaked over Marceline's shoulder and gasped "Marceline…" she whispered

There was a small shape on the floor, she had short black hair and was totally naked, she had two black eyes and a little smile and sat babbling and playing with her feet. They sprang up and ran over; PB picked up the little creature and looked at the stunned Marceline.

"Oh my Grod she's gorgeous…" Bubble gum sighed

Marceline put her hand on her sticky little head "Yuck…gum…"

Bubble gum frowned "Actually its black licorice, I thought you might like it!" Marceline took the baby out of Bubble gum's hands and kissed its forehead "Hi, Princess Chewy…" she laughed and the baby laughed too

Then she felt a tug at her pants, and the princess drew her attention away from Marcy and the baby and to the floor where a very un-candy like baby with long messy pink hair, sharp teeth and two piercing pink eyes sat impatiently. She picked it up and it nuzzled into her neck, she turned "Marceline, look!" she was so happy she had the biggest smile on her face.

Marceline and Chewy looked over at the little vampire baby who was chewing her fingers and babbling. Then she spotted Chewy and they babbled together.

"Cool…" Marceline said with a smirk

Bubble gum kissed the girl's forehead "I think we'll call you Bonnibel. Marcy what do you think?" she asked softly

Marceline floated over to the balcony and looked down, where Candy people crowded around the castle to see the unveiling of the new princess. They chanted loudly "Queen Bubble gum, Queen Bubble gum!"

Marceline stepped out and held out the naked shape of Bonnibel and the crowd gasped and applauded, then out came the princess and held out Princess Chewy.

"Citizens of the Candy Kingdom!" she addressed, Marceline was always impressed at her when she became all royal and strong like that "I present to you Princess Chewy and Princess Bonnibel! Your new Candy Princesses!" the crowd went absolutely nuts, and Peppermint butler appeared on the balcony with Lady, Finn and Jake.

Finn hugged PB tightly, and then Marceline, and Jake and Lady did the same. Bubble gum handed Bonnibel off to Finn, who was now fifteen and mature enough not to fool around with a child in his arms. Meanwhile Chewy hid in Marceline's neck as Lady cooed over her.

Peppermint butler held out his hand "Congratulations, milady." He said

Bubble gum felt a tear roll over her cheek and pulled Pep butler into her arms "Thank _you_, Peppermint butler."

The crowd below went absolutely crazy with glee.

Bubble gum felt as though she might do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my plot progression! Again, I want to get all the oneshots out of my system before I go crazy with finishing this story, don't it expect it to be epicly long XD R&R if you love Bubbline! And to those of you who did, thanks I love your feedback and thank you for saying it's cute and fluffy I was going for that! So here we go a month after the events of chapter 2 and a year and a aahalf after the events of chapter 1...**_

_**Sorry to ramble but again thanks for following rating, reviewing etc if you want to see something or have a suggestion PM me I won't ignore you :) Thanks again! xoxo**_

Chapter three: Silence

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, the castle was a hole filled with darkness and sleep as the sun rose slowly over the horizon.

Bubble gum turned over in bed, watching the faded blue light crawl across her floor, by her side Marceline snored softly. She cuddled her naked body against Marceline, breathing in the lavender scent of Marceline's bubble bath soap. She giggled softly, for such a hard headed punk Marceline sure loved her bubble baths.

She felt a nudge as Marceline's elbow met her stomach and she turned, half asleep "Oh…hey Bonnibel." She slurred

Bubble gum pulled the covers higher up their bodies "Morning Marcy." Marceline sighed and put her face on PB's stomach, falling back into a dreamless sleep.

It was short lived however, as a tiny cry erupted down the hall "Aw bunk…" Bubble gum sighed

She nudged Marceline and got dressed quickly; pulling on her pink yoga pants and a big fluffy blue sweater Finn had knit her. Marceline growled and built a fortress of solitude with the sheets "Aw jeez PB! This is getting old…" she muttered

Bubble gum kissed her forehead "No need to get all fiery Marceline, let me just go check on the babies…"

It had been a month since Bubble gum had created their daughters, the licorice princess Chewy and the vampire baby Bonnibel.

Marceline and PB had spent a month without sleep, personal time off parenting or "alone time" with each other for that matter. Last night the girls had been so tired they fell asleep earlier than usual, and Pep butler had set up a vigil to watch them as they slept so Bubble gum could satisfy her grumpy girlfriend. She blushed as she realized she still couldn't come to terms with calling Marceline her "wife."

The cries continued and she sprinted down the halls, hoping they wouldn't wake the Candy citizens who lived in the castle with her.

She opened the gingerbread door and looked around the room, spotting Chewy, rubbing her little black eyes and glaring at Bonnibel who stood in her crib screaming bloody murder. Bubble gum smiled "You little trouble maker…" she said with a yawn

She picked Bonnibel up and reached for a big red glob of strawberry gum, Bonnibel put it in her mouth and sucked at it, the stubborn red dye making its way into her mouth slowly.

Bubble gum bounced her carefully in her arms and snuggled her, keeping an eye on Chewy as she rolled over, peaceful now that her sister was quieted and listened to her soft reassuring snores.

Bubble gum smiled as she inspected the rag tag nursery she and Marceline had built before she began synthesizing candy flesh for the baby. Back then, it was baby, totally singular until the accident with the doubling serum.

The entire thing was gingerbread, walls and floor decorated in icing and big gum drops. The cribs were made of marzipan so they would be incredibly soft, and the mobiles hung tiny banana guard figures above the babies' heads with bright pink gum. The floor had a fluffy gum carpet and the room was full of toys, in a corner sat a peanut brittle rocking chair with a few curious shaped bites taken out of it, Bubble gum rolled her eyes "Marceline." She muttered. Sure Marcy didn't like sugar but peanut brittle was just hard and sour enough that even she would eat it.

Next to the rocking chair was a small changing station made of peppermint, with a large cloud of marzipan on top dyed in pink, next to it sat a stack of diapers and powders.

Bubble gum went over to the singular window and drew the curtains, blocking out the oncoming light so it wouldn't wake Chewy.

Bubble gum sighed and looked down at Bonnibel, the mass in her little hands was pink and lifeless as she lay in PB's arms and snored softly. Placing her slowly in her crib Bubble gum tip toed away and went back into her room, crawling into the queen sized bed and reaching out for Marceline, cradling her in her arms.

Marceline snored loudly and PB rolled her eyes, moving the hair form in front of her face, she wouldn't have Marcy die choking on her own hair. She raised an eyebrow 'Can vampires die?' she thought 'I suppose not.' She concluded.

Marceline suddenly shifted in the bed and draped her arm across PB's neck. The princess was about to fall asleep when she heard something so terrifying and blood curdling and heart stopping come from her daughters' room she almost screamed herself.

Marceline's eyes shot open and the two sat frozen in bed, they heard the sound again "Un-acc-ept-a-bleeeeeeee!" shrieked Lemongrab


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lemongrab is hella creepy, 'nuff said...**_

Chapter 4: What the krunk, Lemongrabs?

Bubble gum sat on Finn's couch delirious, it wasn't like her to lose her head like that "Oh my Grod oh my Grod! You have to save them Finn!"

Finn nodded, he was wearing his Best Unkle shirt, Jake was in his pocket and he poked his head out for a moment "Don't worry Peebs! We're gonna save them precious little babies of yours!"

Bubble gum bit her lip "I would come with you but I'm no good in a fight," she stood up and fell back again, Marceline caught her "Woah momma, you can't come to the Lemongrabs' castle if all you'll do is faint!" she shook her head "Stay here and play BMO or whatever, we'll take care of it."

With that Bubble gum kissed her forehead, causing Finn to blush, and Marceline, Jake and Finn darted out the door.

Meanwhile ate the Lemongrab castle, the two lemon men were staring at the two shapes on their kitchen table. They looked at each other, "What do you think Lemongrab?" one asked

The other shook its head "I don't know Lemongrab. I think we should dissect them!"

The other one smiled "Ooooh good idea Lemongrab," he sighed with pleasure and picked up a kitchen knife "Hold still little riggumarole…"

Bonnibel raised a little eyebrow and flew up to his face pulling his lemon peel away from the top of his head down between his eyeballs. She laughed as he panicked, "Oh my my face! Lemongrab get me a band aid!"

The other lemon grab picked up Chewy, who squirmed and cried clearly not thrilled at being held by such a n individual. Bonnibel left one lemon man alone and flew over to the next one, plucking Chewy from his grasp and taking off a piece of Chewy's hair stuck it to his face and laughed as he struggled against the blindness that had come over him.

"Oh no!" he shouted, Bonnibel floated out of the room holding Chewy, rolling her eyes and babbling in displeasure

Just as soon as the commotion had started Marceline bust down the door, her hair flew out like black tentacles, her eyes red and fiery and her face distorted into a horrible mug "Where are my babies?!" she hissed

The Lemongrabs ignored her, running around in their circles on opposite sides of the room. Marceline resumed normal form and just stared at them "What the gum?" she sighed, clearly aggravated

Finn and Jake jumped in behind her "Shmowzow!" they cried together

Jake's hand had turned into a flailing morning star, and Finn drew his father's sword, poised for battle.

They looked at the lemons, then at each other and assumed normal form. "Wha…" Finn trailed off, looking increasingly confused

Marceline flew over, grabbed Lemongrab number one's face and gave it a lick and then smacked it between his eyes; placing it back in its rightful spot.

Then she went over to the other Lemongrab and yanked the black gunk off his face, shoving it into his mouth "Ooh aah…" he cooed as he chewed it

"Now, where in the graybles did you to put my daughters?" she hissed, her eyes popping out of her skull and her teeth growing dangerously large "Rawr!" she cried

The Lemongrabs cowered in fear "We do not know!" one cried "They did this to us and then the rigamaroles flew away!" the other added, gesturing to his face

Marceline narrowed her eyes and grabbed the original Lemongrab by his lemon skin flap tearing it down once more "Babies don't fly you idiots!"

Lemongrab squirmed "This one did!"

Jake came over "Uh Mar-mar maybe we should hear them out?" he added, being careful not to upset the already terrifying Marceline

She crossed her grey arms "Fine." She hissed

Lemongrab was pinned to the floor by Finn, the other one wrapped securely in Jake's ear, he began to talk his white suit getting wrinkled in the tight grasp "I began when we heard you two had produced," now he screeched "Childreeeeeen!"

Marceline flicked him in the face "So?"

"So," began the other lemon grab "After the life serum spell was erased from our minds we wanted to see how Bubble gum produced these children." He thought for a moment "Marceliiiine do you haaave maaaan paaaaarttttsssss?!" he screeched

Marceline turned red and kicked him in the face; he was out cold, Finn climbed off him. Suddenly they heard something break on the above floor and some familiar giggled.

"Ah jeez…" muttered Marceline


End file.
